Chapter 5: Spinosaurus
(Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang member, Ursula, is carrying a bullhorn. The other members of the gang are with the plane. Max, Spike, Rex and Zoe watch from inside the building.) * Ursula: (through bullhorn) Helga! Ed? Helga? * Rex Owen: Oh, Mr. Taylor, are you all right? I'm sorry we had to be so-- * Max Taylor: Who hit me? Who hit me? * Zoe Drake: That would be Linma. * Max Taylor: What are we doing? * Rex Owen: We're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe. These guys are good. * Spike Taylor: On this island, there is no such thing as safe. We have to get back on that plane. Will Zander tell Ursula to stop making that noise? That is a very, very bad idea. * Seth: Ursula! * Ursula: (through bullhorn) Ed?! * Seth: Ursula? Honey? Dr. Z said that's a bad idea! * Ursula: (through bullhorn) What's a bad idea?! (A loud dinosaur roar startles the Alpha Gang and the D-Team.) * Rex Owen: What was that? * Max Taylor: It's a Tyrannosaurus. * Spike Taylor: I don't think so. It sounds bigger. (Then, we see Wenra running out of the trees, followed by Dejan, Denra and Wenra. Seth gets in the plane with Dr. Z. The warriors except Darna, Kelal and Wilga get out of the plane and run into the jungle along with the D-Team.) * Wenra: We have to leave! We have to leave now! Get on the plane now! * Rex Owen: What's going on? Why can't we? * Dejan: Get on the plane. * Max Taylor: Get on the plane now! Hurry! (In the plane, the other warriors get ready to takeoff. Dejan starts the plane and it starts to run, leaving Max, Rex, Spike, Zoe and Sarla behind.) * Linma: What about the other guy? * Wenra: Volna's a professional. He can handle himself! (They hear a roar and 2 gun shots from the trees as they run into the plane and Dejan starts it up.) * Wenra: Get on the plane! Hurry! * Linma: It's alright. * Kinsa: Dejan, we can't-- * Wenra: It's alright. It's alright. We'll just circle the island. * Dejan: Give us a hand here, Wenra. (In the jungle, Volna is running through the trees. The plane is about to leave, but Volna runs in front of the runway out of the jungle. Zander gets in front of the Alpha Gang's plane, too, as it too is about to take off.) * Zander: HEY! * Volna: Stop! * Linma: What's he doing?! * Wenra: (spots Volna with his binoculars) That's Volna! * Volna: Stop. * Dejan: (to Volna) Come on, Volna! Get out of the way! * Volna: Please. * Dejan: You know I can't stop this plane. (As the plane approaches Volna, a Spinosaurus comes out of nowhere and bites Zander. Volna gets tripped up by the tail of another unknown dinosaur.) * Spike Taylor: Oh, my god! (As the D-Team's plane takes off, the Alpha Gang's one hits the sail of the Spinosaurus as Dr. Z lifts it up.) * Rod: Fuel cut-off! * Dr. Z: We're going down! (The Alpha Gang's plane crashes to the forest as it stops between the trees. Wilga, Kelal and Darna arrive at the crash site and walk away from it further into the African jungle. Inside the plane...) * Seth: We're OK. * Rod: We're okay up here. Everyone just stay put. (radios in on Dejan) San Juan Approach, Mayday! * Dr. Z: Who has the satellite phone? * Rod: I do. I got it right here. * Ed: I'm not getting anything. The radio's gone. (Dr Z, opens the door but it gets stuck on the tree and looks down.) * Seth: We haven't landed yet. * Lady in the Phone: All circuits are busy. * Dr. Z: Dang it. Oh, man. (Suddenly the plane shook.) * Rod: What was that? (Suddenly the Spinosaurus appears outside of the window.) * Seth: Keep still! Keep still! * Dr Z: What is it? * Ed: Hold on! Hang on, everyone! (He puts the phone back in his pocket. The Spinosaurus rips the nose of the plane off, then grabs Ed's leg.) * Ed: AAAAAHHHHH!!! Help me! Help me! (It pulls Ed out while he screams, then it drops him.) Guys! Uh, ah!!!! (The Spinosaurus steps on Ed and eats him. Linma, who just got out of the D-Team's plane, watches from behind some of the trees with the other warriors and The D-Team.) '' * '''Linma:' Ow! (The Spinosaurus roars. Laura, Dr. Z and Rod back to the end but the whole fuselage falls. Their screams resemble Harley Quinn, The Joker and Black Adam from the upcoming Injustice 1 videogame. It lands on the ground. The Spinosaurus moves towards it. The plane rolls over and hits a tree stump, but stops. Ursula runs out of the plane.) * Seth: Ursula, come back! (He runs after her and grabs her.) * Rod: Ursula! (Ursula, Rod and Seth run for the plane and head back in. The Spinosaurus steps on the plane. The glass shatters, resulting in Rod getting injured. The 15-meter dinosaur puts his 5-foot long snout in. Wenra readies his wand as they escape.) * Wenra: Stupefy! (The spell hits the Spinosaurus. It then chases after the heroes.) * Spike Taylor: Follow me! This way! (The Spinosaurus chases the D-Team and the warriors until the forest is too thick for it. It roars in anger.) * Max Taylor: I think we lost him. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 3